Intriguing Scents
by LostProcess
Summary: Well...I'll put it this way: Scentasticular SasuNaru Lemon! ...And a reference to Britney Spears.


I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I can take it now.....

Anyway, on to the random poeticalness that I portray with every portrait of perturbed perfection perfectly preferably before putting pressure on people to please read and review this particular poem with posterity and plumpness befitting a productive personnel producing papers for printing pies on top of potting plants that go through photosynthesis and provide shade for probably hundreds of persnickety and perspiring bugs prepared to peal the bell to peel the banana in post-haste fashion presentable for a prudent and possibly single young prince or princess pounding problems into their plausible pockets portraying picky eaters.

...

Disclaimer:Don't dis Masashi by decoding or deciphering less than decades of determination and drive to own his story.

XD

I really better get to the poem now, or else I could continue this for days debating whether I did or didn't decide deluging down my dreary and dull neighborhood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXO

I feel weird/ And I seem so distant/ I'd feel right/ If I'd only listen/ I don't think I belong here/

You make me/ Feel like I can/ Last forever/ And I think I'll try it/ Just let me get this clear.../

WEEEEEELLLLLLLLL IIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN remember every hair on your head/ Not to mention all the one's you left on my bed/ When you got all sweaty and your face turned red/ What ever happened to "Let's try this instead"?/

I swear that somewhere along the line/ You ran out of cash and I ran out of time/ But now just hear that clock there chime/ It about time we settled down right/

If you'd unpack my suitcase/ Then I'd help you bake those fruitcakes/ That you love oh so dear!!/

If you'd forgotten to bathe/ Then I'd wash all of that cute face/ And cut your back hair with these shears!!/

ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAA great time to be living/ With all the gifts that you've been giving/ I think everyone else is missing/ Out on your spectacular kissing/(It's really awesome by the way!)/

They say that we belong together/ And together we can weather/ Your ex Sakura the heckler/ Just you, and, me/ For eternity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/

Let's get around to the end/ I'll show you off to my friends/ And I bet they'll be jealous/

You and me right now/ Let's break in our brand new couch/ All that processed leather/

Imagine the two of us/ As movie stars/ Unlike Britney Spears when she was locked behind bars/ I'll bet that she was seeing stars/

Whoops not to get off track/ I'm rather enjoying the curve of your back/ And that's a fact that I think that I won't retract/ Because*taps podium* and I quote:

The curvature of the spine is scoliosis/ Separate that and divide by meiosis/ If you judge it right/ It could last the night/ And you could wind up with osmosis/

Enough with the technical stuff/ I'm rather hungry—would you like a peanut-butter-fluff?/ It like the best combination of fluff and butter/ I want to spread it on you and watch your heart flutter/

Now I do think I've done a good job/ You look like you were mugged by a cotton-candy mob/ And there's nothing wrong in wanting to lick it off/ But I'd rather that I do that than you/

You taste delicious/ And no I'm not talking in a physical sense/ Your fear and your love are both intriguing scents/ But if we both enjoy this you wont be so tense/

And I promise/ We can just be honest/ You can moan in earnest/ And as I learn it/ I'll commit it to memory every time/

Aren't you glad that things have a happy ending/ As I plunge you I feel like I am sending/ My soul into your body/ And if you're feeling naughty/ Don't worry, it's my first time too!/ (Is it bad to say that I love you?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXO

YAY! Random lemon.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire....which has nothing to do with my current mood, if that's what you were thinking...(Did anyone see Equiis?)(Or however you spell that?)


End file.
